1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high strength cured cement article, and further relates to a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,748 describes a high strength hydraulic cured cement product showing an extremely high flexural strength, which is manufactured by kneading an aqueous mixture of a hydraulic cement, water and a water-soluble polymer such as hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose using a kneader such as a mixing roll under high shear force to give a homogeneous mixed product having a reduced amount of water, and then curing the mixed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,366 describes a high strength hydraulic cured cement product showing an extremely high flexural strength, which is manufactured by kneading an aqueous mixture of a hydraulic cement, water and a water-soluble polymer such as a partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate using a kneader such as a mixing roll under high shear force to give a homogeneous mixed product having a reduced amount of water, and then curing the mixed product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,199 and 4,240,840 describe a high strength hydraulic cured cement product showing an extremely high flexural strength, which is manufactured by kneading an aqueous mixture of a hydraulic cement, water and a water-dispersible polymer using a mixing roll under high shear force to give a homogeneous mixed product having a reduced amount of water, and then curing the mixed product.
The cured cement product generally has a flexural strength of not less than 350 kgf/cm.sup.2 and has a smooth surface. Therefore, the cured cement product is employable as a building material and a mechanical element.
However, there is a drawback in the cured cement product from the viewpoint of water resistance (i.e., resistance to water). In more detail, the cured cement product having the polymer is apt to show swelling and reduction of its mechanical strength, because the cured product contains a water-soluble or water-dispersible polymer which absorbs water even after being cured.